Collision Course
by Aerilyn
Summary: When Gaius' nephew and nephew's daughter Drea visit Camelot, Merlin finds something he thought he never would again: love. But when his destiny clashes with that of Drea will Merlin sacrifice the future Albion, or the young woman he has grown to love?
1. Wheels in Motion

"And this is it...the great kingdom you spoke of father?" The wind rippled her cloak behind her, making her hood slide down. Her dark red locks were now free, and the beams of the sun wasted no time dancing off of them.

"Now Drea, you make it sound like a pile of dung. Even you have to admit you're a bit impressed..." Viktir stood next to his daughter, high atop the hills that ran along the eastern border of Camelot. From where they were standing, one couldn't help but see the castle, with its high walls jutting up proudly. It demanded attention-a beacon of hope for all those that lived within its borders.

For some, however, it had been their grave... and though her father saw something different, all Drea could see as she raked her deep green eyes over the stone walls was a grave yard. "No father-murder and hatred don't do much to impress me."

Viktir only sighed as he turned his head to look down at his daughter, then started down the hill at a slow pace. "I know it is hard, Drea, but you must try not to confuse fear and sorrow with hatred." Her father spoke to her without turning his head. "We should pity him."

"Pity?" Drea hissed as she followed her father down the hill. She knew who her father was referring to without even having to ask. "The day I pity Uther Pendragon is the day I succumb to madness."

Her father chuckled at her comment-his daughter's words never ceased to amuse him. "Well we're not here to see Uther anyway-focus on seeing your old Uncle Gaius if it pleases you."

At the mention of her Uncle Gaius, a smile broke across her face. Seeing the old physician always made her smile, even if she could only see him once every year. Though she tended to be wary of people other than her father, she had always had a tender spot in her heart for her Uncle Gaius. Well, great uncle-her father was his only living nephew after all these years, and quite possible they were his only living relatives left.

"You think he'll be surprised to see us?" Drea asked her question as she found her rhythm walking beside her father.

"Let's just hope he doesn't die from pure shock! He wasn't expecting to see us for another few months!"

"Father what a horrible thing to say!" She jabbed him with her elbow as he laughed. There was an image in his mind of the old man falling back in his chair as they opened the door that brough him nearly to tears.

The wind was starting to kick up just a bit, throwing dust and leaves at them as they neared the bottom of the hill. The trees shielded them somewhat from the brunt of it, but as the trunks and branches began to thin out, they could feel it more and more. The sky also appeared to be growing a few shades darker, though it wasn't yet time to night to fall.

"It seems a storm is moving upon us..." As Viktir spoke, a powerful gust of wind assaulted them, nearly knocking the basket from his hands. As he shifted to get a better grip on it, Drea held her hand up in the air.

"Aleos vespar!" The words rolled from her tongue like a smooth current of water coursing through a forest with ease. The wind seemed to hear her and without protest died down...to the point where everything around them seemed to be still. The branches quit their shaking, the leaves quit hopping on the ground, and even the rustling of nearby animals seemed to heed her words, growing quiet.

Without warning her father grabbed her around the shoulders with enough force that she nearly cried out. "Deirdre! I have warned you! In this kingdom we forget that which we are blessed with-we posses no magic here!"

Her father's tone was so harsh, so unyielding that Drea's legs began to shake as he spoke. His grip on her shoulders was tight-though her father was a jovial, gentle man, she had forgotten how hard and severe he could be.

"I-I'm sorry, father. I forgot..." She stuttered out, avoiding his eyes. She knew no matter how hard his words, he was right. In the kingdom of Camelot, under the rule of Uther Pendragon people like her and her father were deemed criminals.

Magic. Something as beautiful as magic was a crime.

Punishable by death.

Viktir released her, but didn't move from where he stood in front of her. His green eyes mirrored her own, a gift passed down from father to daughter. He stood there is silence, letting his eyes search his daughter's face for a moment. So much of her mother...

He cleared his throat and turned briskly, reaching the bottom of the hill before the memories even had a chance to scamper out of the caves he had hidden them in in his mind.

Drea watched her father's back as the distance between them grew by each step he took away from her. She knew what he had just done-what he always did whenever he stopped what he was doing to look at her. Remembering...because that was all that he had of her mother, just memories...

She didn't even realize that he had made it to the bottom of the hill and was staring up at her. "Are you going to come along or should I just pick you up here on the way back?" Her father called to her with his big familiar smile plastered across his face.

"How do you even know Uncle Gaius is going to be able to do this?" She ignored her father's question as she started down the hill after him, though she couldn't help but let a smile pass across her lips.

"Drea I've seen your Uncle Gaius do things you've never ever thought possible-and those things were without the use of magic!" He laughed as he waited for his daughter to catch up with him. "He's not gon to be too happy when I tell him his own niece doubts him!"

He wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulder as she finally made it the bottom of the hill. Camelot loomed ahead of them...and within a few hours they would be at the gates.

"Are you frightened, Deirdre?"

She smirked up at him with a shake of her head. Of course it wasn't the entire truth. She knew stepping into Camelot was a risk. He dropped his arm, entangling his fingers with hers and giving her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze as he beamed down at his daughter.

"I promise just as soon as Gaius has done us this favor, we will leave Camelot." He whispered down to his daughter.

* * *

><p>"Merlin! You expect me to eat this!" Arthur was already yelling at him before he even made it to the door.<p>

"What's wrong with it? It's the same thing you had yesterday and the day before-"

"Yes! And the day before that, and the day before that!" He stood up as he cut Merlin off. "Why must you subject me to the same beef stew that I have had to stomach for the past week?"

Merlin turned to face him, a hint of aggrivation in his voice. "Well what else do you want? I'll have the kitchen prepare something else for you, I suppose."

"You suppose?" Arthur arched a brow at him as he shoved the silver bowl of stew out from in front of him. "You will go down to the kitchen immediately! I want a rabbit-roasted with plenty of garlic!"

"Rabbit? You know they prepared the last of the rabbits for the banquet last month!" Merlin placed his hands on the table in front of Arthur, staring down at him with a look of disbelief swimming in his eyes.

Arthur threw his napkin to the side as well, but raised his goblet of cider to his lips as he looked over the edge at Merlin as he drank. "Well then-I suggest you take a hunting trip!" Arthur picked up the bowl of steaming stew and shoved it into Merlin's hands. "I mean it Merlin-I want that roasted rabbit before the day is out. This miserable stew has made he lose my appetite for the moment."

Merlin growled just a bit under his breath, but took the bowl with a bow and made his way to the door. Just as his hand fell to the brass handle, Arthur spoke again. "And when you get back with that rabbit you can polish my armor and sharpen my sword. Now get on!"

As Merlin was closing the door behind him he whispered, "Dollop head" under his breath.

"I heard that!" Came from behind the closed door.

Merlin could say or do nothing, so he turned with a shake of his head. Where was he supposed to find rabbits? The winter winds were starting to settle in, and most of the rabbits would be holed up for a good part of the day.

"Merlin!" He was jousted from his anger for a split second by the tinkling of Gwen's voice calling from behind him. He turned to face her, and was met by her friendly smile, which he always welcomed.

"Arthur giving you a hard time?" She giggled as she noted him holding Arthur's untouched bowl of stew in his hands.

"How could you tell?" He asked as he let out an exasperated sigh. "Apparently the beef stew isn't good enough for him anymore, so he wants rabbit. Any idea where I can find rabbit?"

Gwen though for a moment before shaking her head. "There isn't anymore rabbit in the kitchens-they were all prepared for last month's feast-" She suddenly stopped speaking as she thought for another minute. "Actually-I did pass someone in the upper town when I went out for water this morning. He was selling rabbits. You could try him? Saves you a hunting trip at least, and gives you a little break."

He knew Gwen would say just the right thing. "Thank you Gwen."

"Glad to help-now, would you like me to take Prince Arthur's bowl? I've got to take some of Lady Morgana's linens to be washed anyways."

"That would be great!" He placed the bowl in her hands and turned quickly-it appeared as if a storm was closing in around them and he didn't want to be caught in the downpour.

* * *

><p>As Merlin threw open the doors to the quarters that he shared with Gaius, the old physician nearly jumped out of his skin.<p>

"Merlin! You almost scared me out of my wits!" He had to turn around himself to speak to Merlin, who was busy stuffing a few items into an old, worn leather bag. "Where are you going boy? You still haven't scrubbed the floors or removed the dust from the books!"

The place was indeed a mess. Papers and books were scattered across the table, dark spots stained the floor, and the dust was thick in the air. No matter how hard or ohow often Merlin scrubbed and scrubbed, it always fell right back into a mess.

"I know Gaius-I promise I will as soon as I get back..." Merlin didn't even look up as he fastened the leather cords on the bag.

"The skies are going to open up soon! Where are you going?"

Merlin jerked the cords as tight as he could, wrapping them around the bag to keep the content dry should he get caught in the rain. "Prince Arthur-he wants rabbit, and who does he send to fetch it? His ever faithful manservant." Merlin's voice dripped with aggitation as he slung the leather bag over his shoulder. "I'm going to the upper town. I should be back soon." With Arthur's mood, he really didn't have any choice but to be back soon.

"Well hurry back-you'll be no use to anyone if you get sick in this weather." Gaius said to him as he sat back down, poring through an old, leather bound book that no doubt was full of scientific facts and figures.

Despite his mood, Merlin couldn't help but laugh at Gaius' words. "Nice to know someone cares about me. Do you need anything from the town."

"The only thing I need is for you to hurry back. The floors won't scrub themselves!"

"Alright then Gaius-I should be back within the hour." A smile flickered across his face as he shut the door behind him.

_Rabbits, scrubbing the floors, polishing armor...the many joys of being a manservant_, Merlin though to himself as he started the walk to the Uppertown. At least Gwen was right.

It was a break.


	2. Just A Silly Boy

After spending so much time in the peace and solitude of the forests, the people and the wagons in the market place were nearly deafening to Drea. Though her father smiled and talked to those who spoke to him-he seemed to be enjoying himself. But that was her father-able to adapt to any situation.

Drea couldn't tell if today was a particularly busy day, or if everyday brought his much commotion. People yelled their wares in the streets, wagons grinded by on the cobblestone, horses neighed and pranced by-noise surrounded her on all sides.

"How can these people stand all this chaos?" Drea felt like she had to scream to talk to her father.

Of course he only laughed at her. "Come now Drea-it isn't that bad. Can you feel all the energy in the air around you-it's exillerating!"

"And it's giving me a headache," she mumbled to herself. "Are you sure no one is going to recognize you?"

"It's been over twenty years since I last stepped foot in Camelot, Drea. Age has given me a natural disguise..." He trailed off as a woman stopped him in the street, asking him if he would like to buy a scarf.

"Oh father-we don't have time or money to waste on scarves!" Drea tried to pull her father away-they had more important things to focus on, like speaking with Gaius and getting the hell out of Camelot as soon as possible.

"Just give me a moment, Drea." He apologized to the scarf seller as he dug a leather pouch from beneath his cloak and shoved it into Drea's hands, leaning down to whisper into her ear. "Go find some water-by the time you get back I'll have a beautiful new scarf for you."

She was about to open her mouth to protest some more when her father pushed her gently away, turning back to talk to the woman whose arms were full of brightly colored, ornate scarves.

She signed, looking around herself for some source of water. "I don't want a scarf-I just want to get out of this place," she said lowly to herself. They didn't need water, her father only wanted her out of his hair for a moment. She couldn't really blame him, however.

She clutched the leather pouch to her bosom, looking around herself once more for some sort of water source-perhaps a well. She walked over the cobble stoned street, her deep green eyes darting from one side of the street to the other.

How was she supposed to find water? She had no idea where she was going in this place! A scowl crept across her face as she almost made it to the end of the street, and still she had seen no well.

A thought slipped into her mind-if she scooped up a handful of dirt she could draw water from it. But that would take the use of magic-which her father had sternly warned her about. Still, it wasn't completely out of the question...

* * *

><p>Merlin strode across the cobblestone street, taking his time to look from one stall to the other. The market was brimming with people, even though the sky looked about ready to drop within the hour. He surely didn't want to pass the rabbit stall by accident.<p>

He was nearly at the end of the street, and still there was no sign of rabbits. He cursed in his head and turned, hoping that maybe he had missed it and wouldn't have to walk any further.

Unfortuantely he turned a bit too quickly, and walked right into another figure. His foot never quite met the ground, causing him to fall back and knock whatever it was the figure was carrying to the ground.

"Oh I-I'm sorry," he stuttered out as he reached for the object on his knees, which appeared to be a leather watering pouch.

"Here you-" his breath was suddenly caught in his throat as he looked up into the eyes of the figure...and the rabbits were forgotten. She was a woman, a woman with piercing green eyes and a mane of fiery red hair that coiled around her shoulders like a serpent. He had never seen her before in Camelot.

"Thank you." She said the words curtly as she snatched the pouch from his hand and rushed by him, the bottom of her cloak billowing in the breeze behind her.

"W-wait-miss!" Merlin stumbled to his feet as he called after her. He shuffled around a few people that stepped in his way, getting a few grunts and curses thrown his way. He just mumbled his apologies as he struggled to keep her in his sights.

"Miss!" He called out to her again, and noticed that she sped her gait up just a bit. Was she running away from him?

When there finally was a lull in the crowd, Merlin took his chance. He darted forward, until he was walking briskly along her side, trying to speak to her though it was clearly evident that she had no intent of stopping.

"I-I just wanted to say-"

"I know, you stumbled into me and I'm fine, really. Now just let me on my way." She cut him off without even turning her head to look at him. Why was this strange boy following her?

He laughed nervously as he shook and tried to speak again, this time without being interrupted hopefully. "Um...no, I was just going to ask your name?" His tone made it sound more like a question.

"My name is none of your concern." She flipped her hood up, thinking that maybe she should use her magic to turn this fellow into a pigeon. _Too many witnesses_, she thought dismally.

"Well I'm Merlin." He volunteered his name, matching his steps with hers. "I've never seen you around here before. Are you coming to visit someone in the upper town? Are you lost?" He normally didn't ask such questions of people, but he couldn't help himself. The questions spilled out of his mouth like a water from a pitcher.

She stopped so suddenly in the street that Merlin nearly walked past her. "Listen, Melvin, all I want is to get some water in peace." For the first time she turned her head to stare directly at him, which made him look down stupidly at the ground.

When he did look back up, there was a silly grin plastered on his face. "Well I can tell you that you won't find any water that way. We've already passed the well...and it's Merlin."

_Merlin_. Hmmm...that name sounded a bit familiar to her, but she was sure she had never met this silly boy before. She had never even stepped foot inside the walls of Camelot until this day.

But those weren't the important things-the important thing was that this boy knew where to find water, then she could find her father and they could be on their way to visit Uncle Gaius.

_Without him_, she thought to herself of Merlin.

"Alright then, Merlin," she spoke, putting more emphasis on his name. "Lead the way."

He smiled and nodded to her, pleased that she was at least speaking to him now. "Come with me, then." His voice was full of confidence as she started off, trying to walk slowly so that he was walking beside her instead of walking in front of her.

"You never told me your name..."

"I'd prefer if we walked in silence, please." Though her tone was serious, it was evident that Merlin didn't pick up on that...or else he didn't care. Either way, she felt this trip to the well was going to be a long one.

"Oh come on. That isn't going to be any fun." He suddenly stepped quickly in front of her, holding out his hands so that she was forced to stop. She was about to lose her patience when he spoke up, looking her straight in the eye. "Please? All I ask is your name, miss."

The way he looked at her, with that silly, goofy grin almost drew the faintest hint of a smile from her. He did look quite silly after all, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he gave her just the briefest feeling of amusement.

"Dierdre, though most call me Drea." She figured she at least owned him that much-even though he was being a bit of a pest he was leading her to water.

_Besides, what danger could a silly boy like this pose to me if he knew my name?_

It took him a moment to wrap his tongue around her name. "Dierdre...it's a beautiful name."

Drea shoved past him, laughing at his words. He wouldn't say her name was beautiful if he truly knew what her name meant.

"What's so funny?" He turned and caught up with her, confusion evident in his voice as he asked his question. It was true-he did find it to be quite a beautiful name.

"Nothing. Now, where is this well?"

Merlin pointed to an arched entry way that was just up ahead. "It's just past that entryway. Are you visiting someone in Camelot, or just passing through?"

She flashed him an irritated gaze. "I thought you just wanted my name?"

"I did just want your name, then." He shrugged his shoulders. "But now I want to know where it is you are going." In the back of Merlin's mind sat Prince Arthur and his rabbits-he knew he was going to get it when he got back, but as long as he got to talk to Drea, he felt oddly fine with his punishment.

"I'm here visiting relatives." Her tone was flat and uninspired. Perhaps if she just gave in and told him what he wanted to know, he would grow bored and leave her alone.

As they passed underneath the entry way, she was relieved at the sight of the pumping well. Now she could get her water and get back to her father as quickly as she could.

"Would you like me to pump it for you? Sometimes the handle can get a bit stuck..." Merlin reached out for the watering pouch, only to have Drea snatch it away from him.

"No Merlin-I think I can handle it." She twisted the top from the watering pouch and held it under the spiggot, clearing her cloak out of the way as she lowred herself to the ground.

Unfortunately, when she grabbed the handle and pulled down, it wouldn't budge. She looked up, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth to keep from screaming out of sheer frustration.

Merlin leaned on the wall on the other side of the well, resting the palm of his hand against his mouth to keep from laughing, but it was difficult. As she strained to pull the handle, he had to look away to keep her from seeing him as he tried to contain his smile.

But of course she knew what he was doing, which only served to infuriate her even more. She dropped the watering pouch and grabbed the pump handle with two hands, pulling it as hard as she could.

"Would you like some help with that, Drea?" Merlin tried to swallow his laugher, but it wouldn't go down easily. "I'm sorry, but it's just you look like you're having some difficulty there."

"I've got it!" She growled up at Merlin. He held his hands in the air and backed a step or two away. He'd just wait until she got tired of struggling with the handle, and then she'd ask for his help.

But Drea had an idea of her own. Her green eyes darted around them in a wide circle-no one would be able to see them. Everyone was busy hocking their wares. She leaned down as as close to the handle as she could. If she was quiet enough Merlin wouldn't be able to hear her, and she wouldn't look like a fool.

"Aquas berva", she whispered as silently as she could, and suddenly the handle slammed downward with such force that it nearly broke off, sending a torrent of water from the spiggot, and splashing the both of them.

It startled Merin so fiercely that he nearly fell back. He had seen it...right there in front of his own eyes, even though she had tried her best to hide it. There was no other explanation for it.

Magic.

He leaned down beside her and grabbed her around the shoulder, turning her sharply to face him. "Drea, you can't do that here-not in the middle of the market place!"

"And just what are you going to do, Merlin? You going to run and tell King Uther?" She twisted the top back onto the leather watering pouch and pulled away from him. She was done here, or so she thought...

Merlin wasn't ready to let her go. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her back, though it was a little rougher than he intended and she fell back on him, twisting just in time for her to fall on his chest.

She looked up with a glint of anger in her eyes, meeting his own for a split second. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed in anger. She pushed off of his chest and tried once more to leave, but this time he held her tight.

"Of course I'm not going to tell Uther, Drea. Do you know what he'll do to you if he finds out?" He didn't realize how fiercely his tone sounded as he whispered to her, keeping one eye out to make sure no one could hear them.

"I knew what the risks were coming here, Merlin. Everyone knows of your pathetic king's hatred of magic-the many people he's murdered." She spat the words at him.

"Then you know he'll kill you...and I don't want to see that happen." His voice suddenly dropped, as he let go of her.

He thought she might take the chance to leave, but instead she stared oddly at him. "You don't even know me, Merlin. What do you care if I die or not?"

"Well, I...", his voice trailed off a bit as he looked away for a moment. "I was hoping to get to know you better during your stay here."

Though she was still furious at him, she could help but laugh at his stupid words. "You don't know what you're saying Merlin, really. Now just go, please. I don't need any friends in this place."

"Oh everyone needs friends, Drea, even you." His smile was bright, and Drea felt herself unable to move because of it. Under all the layers of frustrating, annoying, and cheerful, she could see something likeable in him. If not for the circumstances, if not for the fact that she could never be herself in this place, she might even have considered friendship with Merlin.

But no-that wasn't possible.

Merlin opened his mouth to say more, but was interruped by a long haired man wearing a green scarf who seemd to sneak up on them without his noticing. He draped his arm around Drea, making her nearly jump out of her skin.

"Drea!" The man spoke with an unbounding energy, gesturing toward Merlin. "Who is your young male friend here?" He laughed and squeezed his daughter's shoulders.

"He isn't a friend, father. Just someone who helped me find the well." She hit her father in the gut with the full watering pouch, giving him a glance that said she didn't want to wait around anymore.

But of course, he ignored that look in her eye. "Hello there, son. The name...is Vik. I can see you've already met my daughter." He hesitated a moment as he held his hand out, not wanting to reveal his real name.

"Yes sir. She said you were in Camelot to visit some relatives." Merlin took Vik's hand, and suddenly saw his opportunity. "If you tell me who you're here to see, I'm sure I can take you to where to need to go," he said slyly, without even looking over at Drea. He figured he knew what the look on her face would be.

"No-I'm sure we can find it-" Drea tried to protest, but her father held out his arm to her. "Don't be so silly Drea-if the boy is willing to help us then by all means we should let him."

He turned from his daughter to look back at Merlin. "Actually, we're here to see the court physician Gaius."

Merlin's eyes lit up as soon as Gaius' name left Vik's mouth. "Yes, Gaius! I know him!" He cried enthusiastically. "He's my guardian, actually. I can take you to where we live."

At that moment Drea felt she could be run through with a sword and her day still wouldn't get any worse. What were the odds, out of all the people in Camelot, that she would run into the silliest, most foolish boy in all of Camelot, and it would be Uncle Gaius' ward?

Her father's next words literally left a sour taste in her mouth-the only comfort being that she would get to see her Uncle Gaius soon.

Her father patted Merlin's shoulder with a beaming smile and stepped out the boy's way with a wide sweep of his hand. "Lead the way, boy."


	3. Accept It

Merlin's hope that they would make it back to his quarters before the skies opened up were dashed as he felt the first drops of water brush across his skin. Luckily by now they weren't too far away from the castle.

Viktir wrapped his cloak tighter around him, almost forgetting that the new scarf was wrapped around his neck. He unwound it and handed it behind him to Drea, who snatched it from him with a glare.

"Oh come now Drea. He isn't that bad," her father whispered to her with a frown.

"Yes Drea-I'm not that bad." Merlin called back over his shoulder with a smirk, making it evident that he had heard Viktir.

The sudden rumble of thunder crashed across the sky, and almost as if a door had been opened in the skies, the rain began to pound upon Camelot viciously.

Most of the people in the streets were moving about frantically, closing up their stalls and trying to shield themselves from the raging downpour. They screamed to be heard, throwing their less fragile wares into wagons loeaded with hay. A few of the more determined merchants weren't going to be deterred by what they deemed was "a little rain", refusing to go home for the day.

Merlin turned back, about to say that they were almost there, when he saw that Drea was shivering. Her cloak was drenched and clinging to her, and even though her hood was up her hair was slicked to her face, much like his own.

He slipped his rain-slicked coat off, taking a step behind him to hold it over her head. It wasn't much, but it was sturdier than that old cloth cloak would ever be. Before she had a chance to protest, he said, "Just accept it-you can complain about me later."

"Oh Merlin you know me too well." It was meant to come out as a sarcastic retort, but instead it held just a bit of kindess-as much as kindness as she could must for the moment, anyway. "Thank you."

Merlin nodded, trying to conceal the smile that had stolen onto his face as they walked underneath another rather large entryway. A stone courtyard spilled out in front of them, with massive stone steps that lead up to the castle doors.

But Merlin didn't lead them up these stairs-instead he skirted around them to another entryway cut into the stone on an opposite wall, where two guards were standing.

Upon seeing the two men, clad in chain male that deflected the water that poured from the sky, holding sharp tipped spears, Drea stiffened. It was a sharp reminder of where they were, where the dangers here were so real. The fear snaked through her body, seeming to crush her for a moment.

"It's alright Drea," Merlin whispered to her. He had felt her body become rigid. He dropped his hand and brushed it against hers, not trying to grasp it but letting it linger for only a second on her skin. Drea's first reaction was to jerk back, but strangely enough his touch was comforting.

"They're here to see Gaius." Merlin had to yell to be heard over the pounding rain. Drea wasn't sure what would happen now-would they give them any trouble or deman to know who the two strangers were?

Fortunately, they only moved to the side, giving them enough room to pass. They walked past the guards, but Drea couldn't help but let her eye pass over the spears again, and ended up tripping as they walked up the stone staircase.

"Careful-", Merlin grasped her arms, thinking that perhaps she had stumbled over her cloak. But as he gripped her arms to help her up, he could feel that she was trembling. She jerked her head up, meeting his eyes with her own.

The eyes of a frightened young girl.

At once she gathered the bottom of her cloak in her hands and jerked her arms from his hands, the same hand that only a few moments ago she allowed to comfort her with a touch. "I don't need your help, Merlin. Just take us to Gaius."

From behind her, her father cleared his throat, but she ignored him. She was sick of this place, of its people and the chaos. She wanted to go back to the forests, to the trees and the mountains and the rivers that she considered her home, not this stone hell that made her freeze with fear.

Merlin took a step back, her tone catching him off guard for a moment. He thought about saying something, perhaps apologize, but he knew that nothing he said would make any difference. He did the only thing he could do-he nodded and turned, leading them the rest of the way up the spiraling, stone stairs, to a wooden door.

* * *

><p>When Merlin swung that wooden door open, he expected to see Gaius' face light up with surprise and come swallow Vik and Drea up in a hug. He didn't mention any relatives coming to visit, after all, so Merlin just assumed this was a surprise visit.<p>

There was no hug, however, and Gaius' face did everything but light up with surprise as he turned to see who was coming through the door.

The old man's face contorted with what Merlin could only guess was absolute horror. At first he said nothing, though he stood to his feet so rapidly his chair nearly toppled over.

"It's good to see you well-"

"What are you doing here? Have you gone absolutely mad?" Gaius cut Vik's greeting off as he moved with such speed as Merlin had never seen from the old man. He grabbed Vik's shoulders, looking at him with anger that utterly confounded Merlin-shouldn't he be happy to see them?

"I told him that we shouldn't have come here, Uncle Gaius." Gaius gasped at Drea-he hadn't even seen her standing there-he was so focused on her father.

"And you dared to bring Deirdre here?" Gaius wanted nothing more than to shout at his foolish nephew, but he knew better than to raise his voice. "Take her and leave here-now!" He spoke savagely, nearly pushing them out of the door.

Merlin was a bit shocked-did she just call him Uncle Gaius? Gaius had never mentioned anything about his family before, and Merlin had just assumed that he didn't have any left.

Merlin held his hand out to Gaius, trying to calm him. "What's wrong, Gaius? I thought you'd be happy to see them."

"I'd be happier to see them leave-far away from here!" Though Gaius's words were harsh, his tone didn't hold the same harshness. There was a bit of fear intermingled that made Merlin wonder, when it suddenly hit him like a sack of potatoes...

Drea's magic. Gaius feared for their safety because of Drea's magic.

"And I promise we'll leave here, but there is a favor I must ask of you." Vik's voice was nearly pleading with the old man now. "Please-you know I wouldn't have risked our lives here unless it was important."

Gaius stopped his attack as he listened to his nephew's words-though it was a stupid thing for him to have come here, Gaius knew he was right. He knew it the second he turned to see him that something drastically important had arisen.

Gaius took a deep breath, taking a step back. Although he knew of the danger of them being here and didn't like it, he couldn't help but smile. He did love them dearly, and he wished he could see them more often, though he knew that was impossible.

He reached up and put his arms around Viktir's neck, huggin him tightly. Then came Drea's turn, except after her hug, Gaius held her out at arms' length, looking her over. "Deirdrea, you grow more beautiful every time I see you."

Drea grinned sheepishly and looked down at the ground, whispering, "Thank you, Uncle Gaius." All the fear and brashness seemed to melt from her face as she spoke to Gaius, being replaced by a certain brightness and joy.

But through the hugs and the expressions of love, the three of them knew they were there for a reason. Gaius cleared his throat and pushed his books and papers to the other side of the table, motioning for them to come and sit. Viktir however, gave Gaius a knowing glance-one that Gaius knew immediately.

Gaius looked over at Merlin, a serious look swimming in his eyes. "Merlin, I see that you have met our visitors."

Merlin nodded with a smile. "Yes-relatives of yours. Why didn't you tell me you had a nephew and a niece?"

Gaius took a few steps closer, reaching out his hand to rest on Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin-these two people I hold very dear to me. That is why I have never spoken of them to you," Gaius spoke slowly to Merlin, stopping so that Merlin could let every crucial word sink in. "Under no circumstances is anyone outside of this room to know who they are."

"Of course Gaius-you know I'd never betray you." Merlin could see the fear in his mentor'e eyes as he spoke of Vik and Drea. He understood the severity of the situation-not only was Drea in danger if found, but Gaius would be in danger as well for associating with a sorceress.

"Thank you, Merlin. I've only come to your kingdom to ask a favor of Gaius, then I promise we will be out of your way." Vik's voice cut the brief silence as he met the eyes of the young boy with a smile of gratitude.

"And what exactly is this favor you keep asking of me, Viktir?"

Another glance-another silent exchange between Gaius and Viktir. Merlin caught it, but he wasn't so sure that Drea had seen it.

Gaius put a bit of a smile on his face as he looked to Merlin. "Why don't you show Drea around Camelot Merlin-only be careful."

A flash of anger passed throug her green eyes as she grabbed her father's arm as he was moving to seat himself across from Gaius. "I don't want to leave here-"

Her father suddenly slammed his hand on the table with such a loud thump that it made the other three jump. "Deirdre you will learn to do what your elders ask of you-now go with the boy!" He turned his eyes to her, with a look so fiercet that she ripped her hand away from like she had been burned. It was the second moment of anger her father had displayed today-something so uncharacteristic of him.

Even Merlin could feel it-a tense, palpable feeling that hung in the air. He saw Drea's face crumple-it was evident she wasn't used to such a harsh tone from her father. "Come on Drea-it's alright..." Merlin wrapped his arm around her shoulders, grateful that she allowed the contact, and lead her to the door.

Before he left he looked over his shoulder, and let his eyes drop. Viktir was now seated across from Gaius, holding his hands in his face. Gaius waved him off, but not without giving Merlin his own look-one whose meaning was crystal clear.

_Take care of her, and be careful_.


	4. A Simple Request

The silence cut the air between the two men sitting at the table, both of them seemingly scared to speak. Gaius leaned forward, placing his hand gently on one of the hands Viktir was using to cover his face. Suddenly Viktir lifted his head, staring Gaius in the face and uttered the one thing the old physician wasn't expecting.

"I'm dying, Gaius..."

His words drifted through the air and into the ond man's ears, yet his brain didn't seem to be accepting them. He simply stared for a moment, perhaps trying to rearrange the words in a way that made sense to him.

"What do you mean dying, Viktir?"

"I don't know any way to say it any clearer than that, Uncle Gaius..." Viktir's voice dissolved into a soft laugh as he sat back in his chair. He knew this was coming.

"But how do you know you're dying? What are your symptoms? Have you seen a physician? You look in perfect health to me-"

"I can just feel it." He cut through Gaius' barrage of questions, refusing to give the man the kid of answers he was looking for. He wasn't here for explanations and for council, after all.

"Well let me at least examine you before you make claims like that, Vikitir!" Gaius was troubled by his assumption that he was dying, and even more troubled by the fact that his nephew could "just feel it."

Viktir reached out and wrapped his hand around his uncle's fingers, trying to calm him. "I've known magic my entire life, Gaius." Viktir's voice softened, like he was telling him a secret. "It hums through me just like blood. You helped me, and you taught me about my gifts-how my magic is like a close friend, guiding me. Well, now its telling me that my time is dwindling down. It's like an emptyness-slowly seeping through my body. I've been feeling it for several days now."

Gaius nodded his head-it was the only thing that he could do. Viktir was right after all, as much as Gaius hated to think of it. But he knew his nephew hadn't come simply to say his good byes and vanish into the forest again. No, he loved Deirdre too much to do that. He decided to ask the question, though he knew what the answer was going to be. "And what have you come to ask of me, Viktir?"

This time Viktir stared down at the grainy wood of the table. "I might have magic, but I'm not immmortal." He reached down into the basket he had carried with him, and pulled out a small, crudely carven box. He slid it across the table and into Gaius' hands.

"What is this?" Gaius lifted the lid of the box carefully, as if something was going to leap from it and strike him. He gasped as he reached his fingers into the box, delicately lifting the shining object into the light.

"Viktir...where did you get this?" Gaius asked, still in disbelief.

"You know where, Gaius..." Both of the men knew that the purple crystal could ony be found on one place-the Isle of the Blessed, in a cave that was flooded when the tide was high. To trek into the cave was a dangerous venture, indeed, and not many returned from such a journey.

"I undestand it won't give me immortality, but it will grant me a few extra years. That's all I ask for-just so I can make plans to ensure Drea will be safe and taken care of."

Gaius turned the crystal several times, studying it. He knew what it was that Viktir expected of him, and it saddened him that he would have to refuse. "Viktir...I have given up sorcery, a long, long time ago-"

"You know I would never ask that of you, uncle. What I have come to ask for is more of a matter of science. I need you to turn this crystal into a liquid-consumption is the only way it's magic can take effect, and the scientific process is much too complex for me." Viktir leaned down to take the old physician's hand in his, matching his eyes with his own. "Please, Uncle Gaius. Just this one thing for me, and I promise I will never bring Drea back to Camelot again."

Gaius took a moment to think about it, about his nephew's dying, about Drea wandering around, so young and so lost. She thought of herself as more than capable of taking care of herself, and in a way she could-but if she lost her father it would devastate her. There was already a hatred and a bitterness that was starting to take root in her-something that could easily bloom into something far worse if she was left alone.

An image of Morgana suddenly flickered into Gaius' mind, which helped to fuel his decision., No-she needed her father, as a guide and a teacher for her magic.

"You understand that this is a delicate, slow process, Viktir. It may take several days to complete, if not more...but I would be more than willing to do it for you." A smile spread across Gaius' face.

"Thank you, Uncle Gaius," Viktir said, relieved. "We shall stay in the town's inn." He reached across the table and wrapped his arms around his uncle's shoulders, thankful that the old man did not inquire about his journey to the Isle of the Blessed...

Drea stopped when they were halfway down the stairs, resting her head against the cold stone. It was this place-she knew they shouldn't have come here. It put her father on edge and turned him into this frustrated, angry man.

"It's not you, I'm sure of it." Merlin's softly spoken words caused her to look up. She had forgotten for a moment that he was there.

"How do you know? You don't know anything about my father, or me." She spoke bitterly, looking down and feeling the tears start to well up in her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she cried, yet this was the second time today she had been close.

Merlin leaned on the wall beside her, crossing his arms against his chest. He wasn't sure what to say, so he decided to be honest. "I'm just trying to help, Drea-"

"I don't want your help, Merlin! I want my father and I want to leave here-put Camelot as far behind me as I can!" She was nearly screaming. "Secrets-my father never has secrets from me!"

She felt betrayed-she had a special relationship with her father. She had no possessions, nothing that she could treasure, but her father. Her father and the relationship she had with him were the only things she had that were precious to her. There were no secrets between them, so why was she cast out? What were her father and Uncle Gaius discussing that she couldn't be a part of?

Secrets..They were something Merlin knew all too well-though usually he was the one keeping the secrets, not the one that secrets were being kept from. "Maybe he thinks he's protecting you. You should feel grateful-not everyone has a father like you."

Drea's head shot up in anger. "Who are you to tell me how I should feel, Merlin?"

Melin himself felt a little bit of frustration creep into his voice. "I'm not trying to tell you how you should feel-"

But it was already too late. Drea pushed past him, not wanting to listen to another word out of his mouth. "Where are you going?" He called as he spun around, his boots falling heavily on the stone stairs as he followed after her. "It's still raining out there!"

She stormed past the guards, holding her head down so that she was forced to not look at them. She was already in the middle of the large stone square that stretched out in front of the castle when Merlin grabbed her by the arm.

"Drea-come back inside! You'll get sick out here!" He had to scream over the rain that was pouring over his brow and slicking his dark hair to his forehead.

"You know, Merlin, I could stop this rain-right now! Just...hold my hand out and whisper a few words, and within moments the sun would be burning us!" She turned as he grabbed her arm, trails of water running down her face that Merlin couldn't differentiate between tears and the rain.

"Shhhh, Drea!" Merlin had to look over his shoulder to make sure the guards couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I don't care!" She screamed as she pushed him off of her, "Let them hear me-let King Uther himself hear me! My father may not mind it, but I don't want to hide like a criminal!"

It had to be out of impulse-there was no other reason for it. Merlin pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, expecting her to scream at him and push him away.

But she didn't.

Though her face was muffled by his clothing, he could tell she was sobbing. Her shoulders heaved, and every few minutes she would stomp the concrete with her boots.

There they were, both standing in the rain without saying a word to each other. His embrace wasn't one of a lover, or even a brother-it was simply the embrace of someone who understood, and felt compassion for another, of someone who was offering sanctuary for only a few precious moments...because no matter how much she believed she didn't want to hide, that was exactly what she needed to do for the moment.

They continued to stand there in silence as the rain drenched them like two stray dogs, with his arms wrapped around her shoulders and his head resting atop hers, moving ever so slightly each time her shoulders heaved.

"You have...an extraordinary gift," he finally dropped his head to whisper into her ear. "I promise you, things are changing-this land is changing."

Sher raised her head, brushing the soaking wet hair from her face, and broke through his arms. It was evident she was embarassed by her display, but even through her embarassment there was the briefest hint of a smile on her face. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself, though being drenched in water it was of no use to keep the cold out.

Merlin's arms had done a fine job, however...

"That's easy for you to say, Merlin. You live with no secrets, no worries about being executed simply because of what you are...I almost envy you."

Envy-that was never a word that Merlin ever expected another to feel about him. "You don't know what you're saying, Drea. I...I have secrets of my own."

There were two choices he had-he could stop talking, leave Drea and go find Arthur and take his punishment for not getting his rabbits-which was probably the smarter of the two choices. But Merlin was never one to make the smarter choice...

"Drea, can I show you something?"

The rain had lessened to a light drizzle by now, making it easier to hear without having to shout at each other. "Yes, I guess..."

Merlin turned, convinced that he was making the right choice. There weren't many people like him around, especially not in Camelot. He figured having someone to confide in besides Gaius would help him lighten his burden somewhat. He shifted so that his back was turned towards the guards and thrusted his hand out in front of Drea, but before he could utter a single syllable, another voice-an angry, impatient one-yelled out across he stone courtyard.

"Merlin! What are you doing-and where is my rabbit!"


	5. Familiarity

At the sound of Arhtur's voice, Merlin jerked around so quickly in surprise that he nearly knocked Drea down for the second time today.

"Arthur! So good to see you..." Merlin called as the prince began down the stone steps, a look crossing Arthur's face that was somewhere between anger and all out rage.

"Wish I could say the same, Merlin." Arthur's eyes turned toward Drea. "Well, are you going to introduce me to your new friend, who is evidently much more important than my rabbit?"

Drea didn't waste a single moment wondering who the man in front of her was. His long, red cloak emblazened with the golden dragon emblem, as well as her father's description of him coupled with his ego was all the information she needed to deduce that he was none other than Prince Arthur.

_Like father, like son_, she thought to herself.

"Yes, sire. This is...uh, her name..." A slight smile dashed across Drea's lips as she watched Merlin grasp for words. She could let him stew a bit longer...

"My name is Eleanor, sire," the words slipped easily from between her lips as she bowed in his presence. "I am a friend of Gaius, just passing through to seek his wisdom in a personal matter. Merlin was simply showing me to his quarters." It took all of her strength to keep a level of civility in her voice while talking to the son of a murderer, but it wasn't just her own life she was concerned for. She had to protect her father as well.

"Very well then. Show her to Gaius, Merlin, then meet me in my quarters. Seeing as though I have no rabbits, it seems that I must roast you over the fire." The last few words were spoken between his teeth as he shot Merlin a darkened look and turned on his heel. As he descended up the stone stairs, his boots stamped on the stone a bit harsher than usual.

Right as Merlin was about to take a step towards Arthur, she grabbed his arm and squeezed it. She waited until Arthur was at the top of the stairs before dropping her head.

"_Memoralis sic bedel..." _

Through the contact with him, Merlin could feel a slight jolt spring from her to him. Her magic-he could feel it leaving her body.

Suddenly Arthur turned back around, squinting his eyes at Merlin in confusion for a moment. Wait...how did he get outside? Wasn't he just in his quarters just about to...well, what was it he was about to do again?

He ran a hand over his ashen hair and glanced down at his feet. This was ridiculous-what had he come outside for?

Melin looked to Drea, immediately knowing she had enchanted him by the smirk on her face. "Sire, are you alright?" He called out to Arthur.

"I feel alright. Was I just saying something to you, Merlin?" A look of confusion again overwhelmed Arthur's features.

"Nothing important, sire-you were just asking me to show Eleanor around the palace."

"Eleanor?" Arthur's eyes shifted to the red-haired young woman beside Merlin and he nodded slowly. "Yes, Eleanor...well, carry on then." Arthur took another look around himself before he turned and walked slowly back into the palace.

"You're a woman of many talents-magic and a skilled liar," Merlin said as he turned to face Drea.

"Well you aren't so bad a liar yourself-showing me around the palace?" Her questioning tone went along well with her arms crossed to her chest.

"Yes! I mean, if you want to..." He titled his head sideways and held his hand out to her, hoping she wouldn't argue, hoping she would just take it.

She stared for a moment at his hand before meeting his eyes with her own. There was a question plauging her, and she had to get an answer. "You have to answer a question for me first, Merlin."

"Alright-anything."

"Prince Arthur seemed so familiar with you-why is that?" Merlin noticed the tone of her voice. This question had a definite right and a definite wrong answer.

His answer, of course, would be the wrong answer. "Drea...I'm his manservant."

Her eyes seemed to burn into him. She had allowed him to lead her and her father straight into the lion's den, while all along he was the one that threw the meat to them. Suddenly, she gasped in a panic. Her magic...she should have listened to her father. She had used it right in front of the prince's manservant like a fool!

She had to run-to get her father out of Camelot right now. She had betrayed herself, and even worse, she had betrayed her father. No favor of her Uncle Gaius was worth death. Without another thought she pushed Merlin aside and ran, splattering water over the already wet stones of the courtyard.

"Drea-come back!" Merlin called after her. He had seen it-the fleeting look of anger in her eyes, followed by the prick of fear. He had felt the same way so many times that he had the look memorized.

Though her arm was out of reach, he grabbed the soaked fabric of her cloak and pulled her backwards. She struggled for a moment to escape his grasp, tugging against his relentless hold.

"Drea-please listen to me!"

"Let me go!" She screamed, and in an instant she had turned furiously around. She caught Merlin off guard and he lost his footing on the slippery stones. He fell to the ground with a grunt, catching himself with his palms before his face hit the stones.

"Kitchit fleur devaur!" The whispered words flew fiercely from her mouth, causing Merlin to skitter painfully across the courtyard, away from her.

"Drea, stop-!" He tried to yell to her before he collided with the western wall of the courtyard. The breath was knocked from him, and for a moment it felt like his head was running around in circles. His vision was blurring in and out, but he could barely make out her form, striding toward him.

Her arm was thrust in front of her, and Merlin knew he only had a few seconds, perhaps less than that.

"Ic pe wipdrife!" It was as if an invisible force had been thrown at her, striking her in the chest and throwing her back several paces.

After a few moments, Merlin stumbled to his feet. He was forced to hold his forehead in his hand, or else he might have tumbled over right then and there. He was worried-had he hurt her? Would she be angry with him? Try to kill him? Had other people witnessed what had just happened?

Drea couldn't stand-she could only push herself to her knees with shaky hands as Merlin wavered toward her, equally as unsteady. She could scarcely believe what had just happened. If she had witnessed it, perhaps she could have come up with some excuse. But she actually felt it-felt his magic as it collided with her.

The silly servant boy had magic.

Merlin dropped to his knees on the stone, gently taking her shoulder to partly steady himself and partly comfort her. "Do you still envy me?" He laughed lightly, despite the pain from his bruised ribs. He stood up slowly, holding his hand out to her.

"Does Gaius know?" She had recovered her voice enough to ask him the question. She took his hand and allowed him to help her stand, not even appearing to be injured in any way.

"Of course he knows. He's the one that guides me. I'd have never made it this far if not for him."

"Does this mean...does Gaius practice magic now as well?" She had never seen her Uncle Gaius practice any magic. Her father told her that was Uther's deal-he would spare the physician's life if he swore an oath to never practice magic again.

"Oh no. He's just...like a father to me." A smile fell across his lips as he though of the old man.

Drea nodded, seeming to understand. She felt silly saying all those things to him like she did, now that she knew his secret. "My apologies, Merlin," she held her head down as she spoke. "I didn't know."

"I was going to show you before Arthur..." He suddenly realized that he still had her hand in his, and pulled it back, clearing his throat. "Do you..um..still want me to show you around the palace?"

"Deirdre!" Her father's voice made her turn her head before she could answer Merlin. Viktir was standing right inside the courtyard, arms handing to his side. He appeared in better spirits, but Drea couldn't help but wonder if it was genuine or not.

"Come inside. We must talk." he turned and walked abck inside, not waiting on her to follow.

Drea didn't say a word as she strode slowly across the stone, Merlin at her side. What was he going to tell her now?

* * *

><p>"We can't stay here for a few more days!" She was nearly screaming at her father. This was what his talk was about-letting her know that they were going to have to stay a few more days until Uncle Gaius could finish her father's favor.<p>

"What is it that is so important we must risk our lives here?" She grabbed her father's wrists, her voice sounding more pleading than angry. "I feel caged here, father! Can we please go?"

"Drea, this is important. I wish we could leave here too but we can't. Not until Uncle gaius is done." Hearin hi daughter'e desperate, fearful pleas broke his heart, but everything that he doing-their whole reason for being in Camelot-was for her. He wished he could make her see that, but he knew he couldn't tell her his secret.

She wrapped her arms around herself, shrinking back from her father and looking at her Uncle Gaius. "We can't trust the people here-where will we stay?"

"I'll make arrangements at the inn in town-"

"Nonsense!" Everyone stopped and looked at Merlin as he spoke out. It almost shocked him, seeing as though no one in Camelot ever listened to him. "You can stay right here-the both of you. I'll sleep down here and you can have my quarters."

"You don't have to do that, Merlin-" Viktir tried to speak until Merlin interrupted him again.

"I think it will be for the best. You'll be with people you trust, who will take care of you." He looked across the table at Drea. "Drea-what do you want to do?"

She looked around at Gaius' chambers, at all the books and the candels and the myriad of bottles that held things that she couldn't possibly names, and others that had items that were familiar to her. Familiarity-that is all she wanted. If she was going to be in a kingdom that she didn't know, then she at least wanted to be with people that she knew.

"I like Merlin's idea," she said quietly, looking up to ther father, then to her Uncle Gaius. "Uncle Gaius, can we stay here?"

"I've nothing against the idea, since Merlin is willing to give up his quarters." All eyes then flashed to Viktir, waiting for reply from him.

"Then I guess we shall stay here, then. Thank you Gaius, and thank you too, Merlin." He smiled warmly at the boy. He had already been told about him by Gaius, so he didn't need to ask any questions.

"You are more than welcome," Merlin answered back. His gaze went to Drea, who nodded to him. In a matter of an hour or two, he had went from the silly servant boy who had stumbled into her in the market place, to someone whom she shared an incredible gift with. Who knew-perhaps she would be able to someday call him a friend.

Someday.


	6. History Repeating

_***Sorry this was so long. There was just a lot of stuff that I wanted to put into this chapter***_

It was nearly dusk as he found his way through the dirt path that twisted through the trees. The ground was still wet from the day's rain, and every few moments a drop of water hit his face, running down his cheek and dripping to the ground. His furred boots crunched the dead leaves on the ground.

As he walked not a sign of life stirred. Even the wind dared not to touch him, and the last remaining rays of drying sun seemed to fear throwing their beams on him. But there was nothing particularly sinister about him, nothing that would spell danger to others who happened upon him. No jagged scars, no scowl that marred his face. He wore no crystals, no rings with fearsome serpents etched on them, and his eyes were a beautiful sea green.

And he was young, so young...

The moon had just reached its home in the black sky when he reached the tiny house. He had needed no map, no instruction of the turns to make, the hills to climb, the streams to cross...He had known where she would be.

He opened the door without bothering to knock. He knew she was there, and he was right. When she heard the creak of the door she turned over in the bed, gasping.

But her eyes darkened when a stranger stood in her home. It was evident she had been crying. The fresh tear trails still traced lines down her face."Who are you you?" She growled through clenched teeth, angry that a stranger would dare disturb her. Did he not realize who she was?

"Yes, Morgana Pendragon, I know who you are." He spoke as if he could steal the thoughts right out of her head.

She rose to her feet, alarmed and enraged that he not only knew who she was, but that he would address her by that. "I am no Pendragon, " she hissed. "Tell me your name, and what your business is here." Though enraged, she couldn't help but feel frightened.

"Oh but you are, Morgana. Does a sparrow stop being a sparrow because it refuses its name?"  
>He spoke with a hint of a smile, causing Morgana to become angrier.<p>

"Do not mock me!" She whispered a few words, and her eyes gleamed for the twinkling of a second. She laughed, knowing what was to come next.

Only, it never came.

"Your magic has the greatest potential, Morgana Pendragon. Only, you waste it on me." He threw out his hands and suddenly Morgana was lifted into the air. For a moment she flailed, expecting to feel pain, but there was none. She hovered over the wooden floor, helpless to stop whatever attack he would launch next.

"I've possessed many names, child. The one I always favored was what your sister knew me by, Warrick."

His name bore into her skull, like a key unlocking memories from a chest. "Warrick-Morgause's lover?" Her voice was barely a whisper. Her sister had spoke of him many times before-an old but powerful sorcerer whom she had given everything for. The only man she could ever say she truly loved, a man named Warrick.

A thought occured to her then. "Morgause said Warrick was old. You appear to match my years..." Her voice was doubting-he might be a sorcerer but there was no possible way this young man could be him.

The stranger set her down gently, taking his hold off of her. "And she was right. I'm close to 90 years. My appearance comes from a failed spell when I was but a young man."

Morgana walked close to him, reaching out her hand tentatively to run a finger down his cheek. "So you're immortal?" She asked.

"Immortality and not aging are not quite the same, child." Now that she knew, him calling her a chld didn't seem so strange. He allowed her to walk around him, touching his hair, his skin, even his clothing. "I can die by any means a human can die. I simply don't age." He almost laughed.

"How did you know my name?" She had come back around to face him, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. She believed he was who he had said he was, but that didn't mean she trusted him.

"I know all about you, Morgana. A true sorcerer doesn't live to be nearly ninety years old without picking up a few tricks here and there," he teased. "But I bet the real question you are asking yourself is _why_ am I here?"

Morgana looked to the floor, knowing why he was there. "Morgeaus isn't here," her voice caught in her throat for a moment as she thought upon her sister. "And she won't be back."

"Oh I know all about that." His tone suddenly deepened, like water flowing into a hole in the ground. "I know you still mourn her, three moons later." Her reached his finger out and collected a stray tear drop from her cheek, one that she didn't even realize was there.

"Then I'm sorry your journey was in vain. You can leave now..." She was about to turn, angry that she had let him see her cry, but he grabbed her wrist and held her in place.

"Tell me what you want, Morgana. At this very moment-more than anything-what you want?"

She didn't try to struggle or free herself from his grasp. She just looked into his green eyes, the eyes of a young man that had seen ninety years of the world, and of magic. She stopped her tears, and stood taller. "I want the kindgdom of Arthur Pendragon, and his head on a silver platter." The strength and conviction had returned to her voice as she held his eyes.

Letting go of her wrist, he replied, "Then that is the reason I am here."

She was taken aback. He was telling her that he was there to help her murder Prince Arthur Pendragon. Why? "But why-why choose to risk your own life for my desires?"

"You might find this shocking, Morgana, but every decision we'll ever make is based on love. Love of ourselves, love of others, love of possessions...but in the end it is love."

She shook her laugh, scorning him with her laughter. "I love nothing anymore-what was once a joyous has been replaced by hate."

"Laugh if you will, Morgana." Warrick dropped to a crudely made stool along the wall, slightly weary from his travels. "You haven't lived long enough to realize this, but all hate is born out of love."

She thought upon his words for just a moment. "Alright then, Warrick. It would be comforting to have at my side a powerful ally such as you. But let me pose to you a question."

Warrick leaned forward on the stood, listening.

"What love have you based the decision of murder from?"

He chuckled, but the laughter didn't quite reach his eyes, which appeared cold and glassy. He leaned his head against the wall and peered at her. "I though it was perfectly clear-Morgause, of course."

* * *

><p>Her eyes flickered open, looking around the room before yawning. The sounds of rattling coming from down the stairs had stirred her awake. How long had she slept for? She didn't get up immediately-instead she lied in the bed for another few moments, staring out the walls. Though she didn't feel as at peace in this place as she did in the forest, she had to admit that the bed had given her a decent night's rest. The room was pretty barren, save for the bed and a cupboard that hung on the wall. Her father had slept on the floor, using a pile of old robes for a pillow. She couldn't help but laugh at him, lying there on the floor.<p>

She slipped from the bed, shedding the white linen bed dress for a plain brown one that fit her nearly perfect. She tried to think of the girl's name-what was it? Gwinny? Gwen-yes! That was it! The name of the serving girl whom had given Merlin the clothes for her to borrow while her others ones were drying from the rain.

"Good morning!" Merlin's voice was the first thing she heard as she stepped out of his room. He was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the floors. "So your chores are what awoke me," she said as she came down the stairs.

Merlin frowned. "Oh-my apologies. I didn't mean to wake you."

She shrugged him off, letting her fingers run across the table top as she walked to him. "I needed to wake up-no use sleeping the whole day away, now is it?" She looked around, expecting to see her father and Uncle Gaius, but they were no where in the room.

"Gaius enlisted your father's help in searching for herbs, in case you're wondering." He had caught her glancing around the room, no doubt looking for her father. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No, thank you. I find eating too early in the morning makes me ill." She sat at the table that her father and Gaius has sat at the night before, only this morning it was covered by books and bottles of liquids and powders of various colors.

There was something about the situation that didn't seem...real, to her. She knew it was probably the fact that she was being forced to stay in a place that she didn't feel safe. Her eyes found their way back to Merlin, studying him scrubbing the floor as if she was studying some new species of creature.

It was a bit soothing, just listening to the water careen around inside the busket, slapping the sides and every few seconds reaching up to breach the wall and fall to the floor. Even the sound of the stiff-bristled brush scraping against the stones was more comforting than the silence.

"Would you like to go out and see the rest of Camelot?" She had closed her eyes, but Merlin's words had brought her back.

She shook her head, turning her face to the opposite wall away from him. "I promise you, there are beautiful parts to this kingdom," he added. Though she was facing away from him, she could hear the sound of the brush falling into the water and him pushing himself to his feet.

Suddenly Merlin was in her line of vision, causing her to roll her eyes. She really didn't want to go wandering around in a place where she could possibly be killed, even if it was with Merlin.

"Come on Drea. Are you going to stay in this room for your entire stay?"

"I was planning to, but if your annoyances get any more severe I may be forced to flee."

Merlin sat on the stool, facing her. "We don't have to walk around the town-we can go into the forest. That's where the real beauty lies in Camelot."

That caught her attention, slightly. "Don't you have to run off to that idiot prince of yours?"

"Arthur isn't that bad-well, he can be at times, but he is my friend, " Merlin laughed. "He's saved my life more times than I can count."

"And you trust him? If he was to find out about your magic you'd be burned alive just like all the rest of them." Drea turned around in her stood, resting her elbow on the coarse wood of the table.

"You see Uther and Arthur as the same person, when they aren't. Yes, I do trust Arthur-with my life." Merlin's tone had grown a bit defensive, hearing her words of derision about his friend. Yet he knew he couldn't blame her-she hadn't been shown the loyalty and the friendship that Merlin had been shown, albeit sometimes he wanted nothing more than to strange Arthur with his own belt.

"I wouldn't be too quick to put my life in the hands of others, Merlin." She suddenly stood from stool, making her way to the doorway.

"Where are you going?"

"You said we could go into the forest, but you've yet to stick to your word. I guess I must go myself..." There was a hint of a smile on her lips as she turned away from him, beginning to open the door slowly.

She hoped she wouldn't regret this.

* * *

><p>"Did your parents possess magic?" They were walking lazily through the trees, watching the stray drops of water fall from the leaves, remnants of last night's rain.<p>

"Not my mother. Our village is Ealdor, a day's ride from here. When my magic began developing, she sent me here, so Gaius could help me."

"And your father?" She picked a leaf off of a tree, twirling it in her fingers as they walked.

"Yes, he had magic." There was so much Merlin could have told her-about the trek to find his father, about his powers as a Dragon Lord, about his death-but he said nothing more. "I haven't seen him in a very long time."

"Oh...I'm sorry. I don't know what I'd do without my father..." They walked in silence for a few steps, dragging their feet through the sticks and the mud, both staring down at the ground.

"What about your parents?" Drea knew that question was coming. She toyed with the leaf, unintentionally ripping it in half. "My father has magic-he was born with abilites, same as I. But my mother...she feared magic."

It felt odd to Drea, talking to a man she had just met yesterday about her mother, whom she hadn't talked about in many years, not even to her father. It wasn't that she felt pain or anger toward her-she had been a little girl when she lieft. There were no nightmares of her leaving, or sights and sounds that triggered memories and brought tears to her eyes. It was more...indifference. In her mind, her mother was just some woman that her father had been friends with once-there was no relationship, at least not one that she could remember.

"Did you and your father have to keep it secret from her?"

"Of course not. That's a hard secret to keep when you live with Druids-"

"You live with the Druids?" Merlin's eyes widened as he asked, seeming shocked.

Drea stopped, just as they were coming upon the soft bubbling of a stream. "Gaius never mentioned us? Never told you the story?"

"No-I never knew you existed until yesterday." Merlin sat on the sandy bank of the stream, leaning against the rough, knotted bark of an old tree. It was a peacful place to rest for a few moments-soft dirt, shade from the over arching branches, and the murmuring of the stream to run all the worries from their minds. He patted the soft ground next to him, looking up at Drea. "I want to know the story," he said with a grin.

Drea sighed, kicking away the loose rocks and sticks. She knew she shouldn't have mentioned it. She didn't sit beside him, but instead kicked her sandals into the dirt and stepped into the water. It felt amazing against her dry, cracked soles. "A long time ago, before the Great Purge, my father was Uther's manservant." She took another step into the water, letting it flow over her ankles. She held out her arms, steadying herself in the swiftly flowing water so she wouldn't topple over in a borrowed dress. She had beeen told this story so many times she knew it as if it was a children's fairytale. She didn't have to try to remember details or focus on what part came next.

Merlin snapped forward, as if a bolt of electricity has seized through him. "Uther's manservant?"

"Yes. My father always called Uther his best friend-to this day he never says an evil word against him," she said as her face contorted with disgust. "My father was by Uther's side always-before Camelot and after Uther conquered it. He said that back then magic wasn't considered a crime." Another step deeper, fingers fluttering in the soft breeze. "He fell in love with one of Ygraine's handmaidens. Her name was Jocelyn-and she was my mother. Father said she loved him, but whenever he used magic, she would shrink away in terror. It was something that she couldn't understand, so she feared it, but she had to tolerate it because she loved him." She picked up a stray twig that was carried by the water, pulling up the bottom of her dress and leaning down. She swirled the stick through the water, making patterns in the ripples.

"But then Ygraine died, and then came the Purge. Uther allowed Uncle Gaius to stay but forbade him to ever use magic again. He gave my father the same offer, but he couldn't take it. How can you stop something that flows through your blood? It's like asking a person to stop breathing...Uther left him with one choice: leave Camelot, and never show his face here again." She dropped the twig, walking back toward Merlin, who had been quietly listening this whole time, and the sandy bank of the stream.

"So my father left, and my mother left Camelot to go with him. She loved him, but by this time she was pregnant too. My father found the Druids, and they gave the both of them shelter I was born in the Druid camp." She suddenly acted as if a thought had struck her, and she turned to face Merlin. "Do you remember when you told me my name was beautiful, and I laughed, and you asked me what was so funny?" She had already started to laugh before she could even get the question out.

Merlin nodded, and that same confusion crossed his eyes. Drea leaned in closer to him, as if she was about to share a secret. "When a child is born in the Druid camp, they can just look at the baby and a name comes to them. It's a form of magic-though I can't remember what it is called. When they looked at me, they called me "Deirdre." Do you know what that means?"

When Merlin shook his head, Drea laughed again. "It means a woman of great sorrow."

Merlin finally understood why calling that name "beautiful" was a joke to her. "It doesn't make the name any less lovely. Knowing that they still named you Deridre?"

Drea only shrugged, leaning back so she could lay on the soft sandy ground, a natural cushion for her. "Even with magic Father thought the Druids were a bit too superstitious, so he talked my mother into giving me the name-sort of a challenge to the Druids. We travelled with them for the next six years."

"Can I ask you a question?" Merlin said quietly. As he listened to her story, there was a thought that ran underneath, like a current.

"I suppose you can," she said with mock frustration. She wanted a break anyway-that was her, always talking.

"When you lived with the Druids, did you ever know someone..." Merlin trailed off, not entirely sure how to ask, or even if he really wanted to ask.

"I knew a few someones-does your "someone" have a name?" She asked sarcastically as she arched a brow at him.

"Oh, yes...Freya." There, it was done.

As soon as he spoke the name, Drea's face seem to darken for an isntant. He knew that she recognized the name, even without her having to say anything.

"There was girl named Freya in the Druid camp. They treated her...differently, like they were afraid of her. I only talked to her a few times when we were young children, but after I left I never saw her again." Drea looked at him quizically. "How do you know her?"

Merlin didn't answer her-he was too busy staring down at the ground.

"Merlin!" She called louder, and when he looked up it seemed as if he didn't hear her.

"How do you know her?" She asked again.

"Oh...she...passed through here before. It's not important-just was curious." He wasn't sure to tell her or not. He cleared his throat before talking again. "So why did you leave the Druids?"

"When my magic began to devleop, my mother grew scared and worried. She hoped it wouldn't be passed down to me, but it was. Father said she felt so alone, being the only one in the camp that didn't possess magic. Finally she just...left. Father won't talk about it, so my only guess is that the fear was stronger than the love. Maybe she though she made the wrong choice-she went from serving the royal family in the castle to sleeping in the dirt with a child that terrified her. Father made the decision to leave soon after that. He wanted us to carve our own way."

"Well, I'm glad your way brought you here. It's nice to have someone-"

"That you don't have to hide from?" He nodded as she fiished his thought.

She looked toward the sky, where the sun was shining high above them. "Maybe we should get back."

Merlin stood up, brushing the dirt from his trousers and reaching his hand down to help her to her feet.

He let her walk a few steps before him, lagging behind for a moment. Should he tell her? What would he say? That she reminds him in small ways of a dead Druid girl he once loved? It confounded him-she was nothing like Freya, but yet...

"Merlin, are you coming?" She had turned and was waving at him, throwing him an impatient glare.

As he started toward her, he made a decision. Not this time. A few more days of politeness and civility, and then they would be back on their way.

Not again...


	7. The Invitation

"Arthur has been searching for you, Merlin" Gaius spoke without looking up from the table, where he was pulverizing some herbs into a thick, dark paste.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less", he said, closing the door behind Drea and himself. "Where is Vik?"

"I had to send him to the market to pick up a few things. I was going to send you, but when we returned there was no trace of either of you, except an abandoned brush and a bucket of water," he added, looking over his shoulder at the evidence that clearly meant Merlin did not finish his chores.

"Sorry Uncle Gaius. I just needed a morning walk in the trees. Merlin wanted nothing more than to stay and finish his chores, but I practically drug him along." She smiled at her uncle, who stopped his task to look over at Merlin.

"Yes, I'm sure you had to drag him along," he said unconvincingly.

Drea laughed, planting a kiss on Gaius' cheek and started up the stairs. "Would you like me to help you with the Pendragon boy?" She asked as she was nearly at the top.

Merlin shook his head. "I think I can handle him on my own this time. Maybe tomorrow." Then she disppeared into Merlin's chambers. He stood there quietly a few moments after she vanished, eyes stuck to the door.

Until Gaius' words broke the silence. "I appreciate your kindness towards her, Merlin, but don't let it go any further than that."

Merlin looked at him oddly. "What do you mean, Gaius?"

"I mean that in a few days time they will be gone. No use in getting close to someone who you'll never see again."

Oh, the wisdom of Gaius. For once he was going to heed the physician's advice. "I know-I already made that decision." He sat at the table across from Gaius, not in any sort of hurry to face the wrath of Arthur.

"Gaius...why did you not tell me about them?"

"They're the only family I've got left, Merlin. I have to protect them-the less people that know about them, the safer they'll be." Gaius set the bowl of dark paste down, picking up a thin, leather bound volume with a piece of faded ribbon that marked a certain page.

"Drea told me about Vik-he was Uther's manservant."

Gaius closed the book rather loudly, lifting his eyes to look at Merlin. "Yes, that was a long time ago."

"And she told me about the Druids, and her mother."

"She has no one to talk to but her father-must be a relief to be able to talk with someone closer to her years." Again he opened the thin book, running his finger across the page.

"What favor did Vik ask of you?" It was an abrupt change of subject, one that caught Gaius off guard.

"He hasn't been felling well, Merlin. He wanted me to mix him a draught that would make him well again-just a simple draught."

Merlin leaned across the table, closer to Gaius. "So he risked his life, and his daughter's life, to travel all this way to Camelot, just because he wasn't feeling well?" Merin knew that Gaius was not telling him the whole truth. "You can trust me, Gaius," he added in a whisper.

Gaius put his hands on the table, studying Merlin's face for a moment, then turning to look at the stairs at the doorway to Merlin's quarters. It was closed.

He turned back around to face Merlin. "Merlin, you must not reveal to Deirdre what I am telling you."

"Of course not, Gaius."

Gaius became very still. Even he was scared to say the words out loud. "Her father...is dying. He's brought me a crystal, which I am trying to make into an elixir for him that will prolong his life for a few more years."

Merlin opened his mouth in shock, his mind travelling back to their morning in the forest and her story. Her mother had left her-what would she do if she was to lose her father?

"Will this elixir work, Gaius?"

The old phsyician was about to answer, but the door to his chamber was abruptly flung open, and a jovial voice called out to the both of them.

"Good morning, Merlin! Uncle Gaius I got everything just as you requested." He dropped a burlap sack on the table, then touseled Merlin's hair and took a seat on the wooden stool beside him. "I hope wherever you and Drea were this morning that she didn't give you too much trouble!"

"No sir-not at all." Merlin stood up, giving Gaius a look that meant that his secret was safe. "I've got to attend to the price now. Busy day ahead of me." He said the words with mock laughter as he moved to the door. Right before he closed it behind him, he took one last glance at the door to his chamber.

* * *

><p>"Well Merlin, you just show up when the mood strikes you!" Arthur called as his idiot manservant flung the door open.<p>

"Sorry, sire. I was feeling a bit sickly this morning, and decided a morning walk through the trees would help. I thought you might see me as useless if I didn't." Merlin thought that after becoming Arthur's manservant, he had become increasingly skilled at lying.

"Merlin I always see you as useless, in sickness or in good health." Arthur leaned down to pull the buckles on his boots. He was getting ready to go on an early afternoon hunt. "As interesting as your story sounds, Sir Leon was out in the forest this morning, leading the patrol. He said he saw you from afar, sitting by the stream with a woman." At once the stern line of his face melted into a smirk and he arched a brow at his friend and manservant. "Under any other circumstances I'd have you thrown in the stocks for your lying, but strange enough I am curious. Who was she Merlin? That woman Eleanor from yesterday?"

Merlin stared at the floor, knowing he had been caught in his lie. "Well, she was accompanying me sire...but I was still feeling rather ill-"

"As amusing as it is to see your face at the moment, I must ask you to stop. You never were very good at lying."

Merlin just nodded, wanting to laugh at just how untrue that last statement was. "Yes, Arthur, I was with Eleanor-not that it is any of your business."

"Ho! Is that any way to talk to the future king of Camelot?" But instead of growing angry at his insolence, Arthur laughed, knowing that he had hit a nerve with Merlin.

"I would just prefer if my activities this morning were not spread around the castle," Merlin said, giving Arthur a rather annoyed look.

"I won't say anything Merlin-but I can't promise the knights will give you the same courtesy!" Arthur nearly fell on the bed in a bout of laughter. "How does she know Gaius, anyway? There seems to be quite a stretch of years between them."

"She is here with her father." The words slipped from his mouth, and as soon as they left his lips he cursed himself. He didn't want to give away too much.

"Hmmm...why don't you invite your lady friend and her father to dinner tonight? They can be my personal guests."

"She isn't my lady friend, Arthur." Merlin began to pick up the remnants of Arthur's breakfast, which had probably been served to him by Gwen since Merlin hadn't shown up this morning. "And I doubt they would want the company of a dollop head anyway," he said rather smugly.

"Well I can see she's made you brave this afternoon!" Arthur said, throwing one of his gauntlets and and hitting Merlin in the head. "Just invite them-father would be honored to meet any friends of Gaius'."

_That is exactly what I am afraid of_, Merlin thought to himself.

The hunt went as expected-Arthur brought back an unlucky boar, and the other knights used Merlin as a bit of sport. He found he couldn't concentrate, he was so worried about Uther being in the same room with Drea and Vik.

Merlin finally returned towards evening, sweaty and caked with dirt after scrubbing Arthur's armour and beating the dirt and dust from his hunting robes. He opened Gaius' door, closing it behind him and leaning against it. Gaius had his head in some book and was showing something to Vik, who looked bored out of his skull. Drea sat in the far corner of the chamber, but Merlin couldn' tell what she had been doing because as soon as he entered she stopped and looked up at him.

She saw that he was covered in dirt and laughed softly. "I though I smelled something."

But Merlin didn't laugh back. He said nothing, in fact. He stood there, studying her with a sinking pit in his stomach. He already knew what she was going to say about the invitation.

"What's the matter Merlin? You look as if you've seen a spirit!" Vik was finally glad to have a distraction from Gaius' rambling and lectures about the scientific method.

It took him a moment to find the words. "Prince Arthur would like to invite you and Drea to eat dinner with him and his father King Uther tonight. I have been given the order to escort you to the banquet hall in an hour's time."

"Absolutely not. You can tell him we refuse." Merlin had scarcely gotten his words out before Drea spoke up.

"Wait now, Drea," Viktir cautioned as he stood up. "I do not think that is such a wise idea. No one in their right mind would refuse an invitation to dine with the king-if we don't attend that will arouse suspicion."

"I'm afraid to even think it, but your father is right Deirdre. Uther would take your refusal as an insult." Gaius spoke to her with a soft tone, not liking the idea any more than she.

"Merlin, does Arthur or Uther know who we really are?" Viktir's tone grew somber in an attempt to keep a level head. Now was not the time for fear or apprehension, though it seemed to start welling up in his heart at that moment.

"No, sir-he doesn't now your name at all, and he thinks that Drea's name is Eleanor. I told him you were just an old friend of Gaius."

"You can go if it pleases you father, but I'm not." Drea stood up so fast that the stool that she had been sitting on fell backwards.

"Deirdre, you will do as I tell you! While we are here we must behave as normal travelers. Do you understand that?"

Drea stiffened, eyeing her father with such silent hatred that nearly made Merlin shiver. "If you make me do this, father, I will never forgive you."

"Then for your safety it is a risk I am willing to take." Though Viktir managed to keep his voice level, Merlin could see the spark of pain in his eyes from his daughter's words.

"That is a rather large risk, don't you think?" She said the words dully as she started across the floor, not looking at any of the men again as she opened the door and disappeared.

Viktir dropped both hands to the table, and released a signh that seemed to be growing in him for quite some time now. "Merlin, will you talk to her? There seems to a bond that has sprouted up between the two of you. Make her understand...I do this becuase she is my daughter and I want no harm to come to her. Please."

"I'll try." Merlin agree to his request, but in truth that was the last thing he wanted to do, or so he tried to convince himself. He had resolved to keep his distance this time, but it seemed that plan was going up in flames rather quickly.

* * *

><p>He found Drea sitting on the stairs that lead from Gaius' chambers, underneath the old, wooden sign that read in black letters, COURT PHYSICIAN.<p>

"Your father asked me to talk to you." He sat a few steps higher than her, watching the back of her fiery head. The torch light roamed through her hair, giving the illusion that her head was on fire.

"Yes, I thought he might." She turned, not completely around, but enough that Merlin could see the side of her nose and her left cheek, dappled in shadow.

"He loves you Drea-that's the reason he is doing this."

"I know." Silence stirred the air between them for a few moments. "I'll dine with the prince and the king tonight, though my good sence is screaming for me not to. I'll do what I have to, to keep my father safe."

She turned completely around this time, resting her head against the stone wall. "Will you come sit with me for a few moments?"

Merlin dropped his hands to his knees, baffled. Such a startling change from yesterday in the market, when she wanted nothing to do with him. Now she wanted him to come and sit with her?

And he wanted to, so very badly...

"Im sorry," he said, standing up. "I've still got duties to attend to before I escort you and your father to the banquet hall."

"Just for a few moments? Please-I swear I won't keep you long," she pleaded with him with not only her words, but her eyes.

"I can't Drea!" The words came out a bit harsher than he intended. "Drea, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's alright. I understand. You have your duties-go on then." She turned away from him quickly, hoping that he didn't catch the beginning of the tears in her eyes. She had made a mistake, she realized that now. She should have never told him about her family, about their past, about the Druids, and what her name meant. He was fearful of her now-fearful and wary of her, just like her mother had been.


	8. At the King's Table

Though the torches threw out their light, there was a darkness that even the flames couldn't chase away. To Merlin, the pittering of the servants and the chattering of the maids were familiar and comforting, but to Drea they sounded like the hollow ringing of the death bells.

She kept her head down, nearly tripping over herself every few steps. She wasn't accustomed to wearing such elaborate garments, but since she would be dining with the king and the prince she allowed Gwen to dress her in something more fitting. A deep purple dress, that reminded her of a bruise although Gwen called her a "spring lilac." She had begun to like the servant girl very much, with her quiet kindness and humble smile.

She knew who the dress belonged to, though it was a name that she guessed not many spoke these days. The Lady Morgana Pendragon-even those that hid themselves away in the forests beyond Camelot knew of her deception, and Uther's fragility because of her betrayal. If she were to be honest, she had smiled when she had heard. Let Uther be the one that suffered now, let him be the one to lose someone.

The hem of the long garment rustled across the floor, and her fiery locks tickled the back of her neck. Gwen had pulled it back and pinned it away from her face, and it felt strange, like she was being yanked on from behind. She'd always worn her hair down her back-she considered it her best feature, and she was proud of it.

"Chin up, Drea. We'll show no fear," her father whispered down to her. Even he had traded his old worn clothing for something better-Gwen had borrowed a dark tunic and some trousers for him. They weren't the king's clothing for sure, but at least they were clean and had no holes or tears in them.

Drea lifted her chin, only to catch the back of Merlin's head. He had said not a word since they had left Gaius' quarters. She found that she missed his constant chattering, the endless onslaught of questions. She knew he would have something for her-some silly words or a joke that would comfort her. If anyone could steady her quivering heart, it would be him.

But she was wrong.

They stopped in front of two large wooden doors, embellished in decorative iron.

"Here we are-the king's dining chamber. I will inform him that you are here, , but after that you'll be on your own." Merlin spoke to the both of them, but kept his eyes steadfast on Viktir. "Remember what we talked about. Your name is Badrick, your daughter's name is Eleanor, and you are both friends of Gaius. Remember that." Though Merlin spoke with a hint of a smile, it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Thank you Merlin." Vik nodded to the boy.

Merlin turned to open the doors for them, catching Drea's eyes for the fraction of a second. She thought he might say at least something to her before leading them to what seemed like their slaughter, but he said nothing. Fear gripped her heart, though she tried to push it back through her ribs and out of her naval...

_Please say something you silly boy...anything..._

She didn't know what possessed her in that moment, but she thrust her hand out in front of her, hoping to catch his fingers for just a second, but she was too late. Merlin turned to push the doors open, and a current of warm air wrapped Drea's purple gown around her legs.

A table of considerable length stretched out in front of them, laden with bowls and chalices of silver.

"Sire, your guests have arrived." Merlin caught Arthur's eye, who was trying to supress a grin.

"Show them in," ordered Uther, though his voice was not as strong as it once was. Morgana's betrayal had taken its toll on him, and it was thought for quite some time that it might kill him. He had weakened considerably in the weeks following, wanting nothing more than to be left alone in his chambers. But now it seemed that he was breaking through the depression, as little glimpses of his former self began to break the surface.

Tonight was such a night.

Merlin stepped to the side and held his arms out, trying his best not to look at Drea as she passed. He hadn't told her, but he planned on staying on the other side of the door the whole time, head resting against the wood to try and soak up every word that was said. He knew he shouldn't, but how could he leave?

Uther stood and Arthur followed suit. "Prince Arthur told me about your travels to our kingdom. Gaius has been a loyal friend to me for years, and I extend an arm of friendship to those he sees as friends."

"Thank you sir. I am Badrick, and this is my daughter Eleanor, whom I believe your son has already met." Viktir's warm smile and performance seemed nearly effortless. Merlin had no doubt that man could charm the scales of a serpent. Drea, on the other hand, did need a bit of a nudge and a quick glance from her father.

"We...thank you for the invitation," she almost whispered, and she bowed slightly, but apparently it was enough for Uther, who nodded and sat back down.

"You're dismissed, Merlin." Arthur looked at his man servant, sure that he would give him some nasty look, but surprisingly he didn't even look at Arthur as he closed the large wooden door behind him.

He fell back against the door, leaning his head against the rough wood. He knew she was scared, and his own heart wasn't hiding his fear any less. It slapped against his chest, so loudly that he was surprised it didn't echo down the stone hallway.

Maybe Drea has been right, maybe they shouldn't have come tonight. There were a dozen excuses he could have come up with-illness being the main one.

* * *

><p>"Badrick, which lands are you from?" Uther asked before he took a sip from his goblet.<p>

"We hail from the southern lands, sire."

"Oh, King Bayard? He is a friend of Camelot." Uther set his goblet back on the table and set his eyes on Drea. The servants had begun bringing in the meal, golden bowls heaped to the top with grapes and pears, and a boar presented on a spotless silver platter as more wine was poured. Everything looked delicious, much more so than the food of the forest that Drea was used to eating, though on this night she found she had no appetite.

Drea looked down at the table as she felt Uther's eyes on her. "Yes, sire?"

"Forgive me, but you wear that gown well." He said the words distantly, forcing himself to look away as well. He knew who the dress had once belonged to, and it was almost too much to look at her wearing it.

"Well Prince Arthur, I have heard much about you, but have never had the pleasure to meet you myself." Viktir broke through the momentary silence, turning his attention toward Arthur in hopes of bringing Uther's eyes from his daughter.

"Yes, my son's name is known in many kingdoms outside of Camelot." Uther wasn't even trying to hide his pride as he reached over and slapped his son on the shoulder.

"Thank you, father. Now Badrick, Eleanor told me earlier that you were here needing help from Gaius?"

Uther's face turned slightly concerned. "Is there anything we can help you with, Badrick? Gaius is a wise man, but a king can offer you more than advice!" He laughed as he bit into a piece of the boar and wiped some of the juice from his lips with the back of his hand. Drea's eyes flickered to him for a moment, clearly disgusted.

"Oh no, sire. Just a matter of science!" Viktir lifted his goblet to his lips, savoring the sweet taste of the wine. It had been a very long time...

"Just how long have you known Gaius?"

Arthur's question made Drea suddenly tense up, though she should have known better. Her father always had a plan, always had an answer for everything. Why should now, when their lives were at risk, be any different?

"Oh my friendship with Gaius goes back years. When I was a young boy, I lost my father. Gaius stepped in, became like a father to me. I was a young man when he came to live here in Camelot, close to your age, Arthur." He shot a smile in Arthur's direction, before hoisting his goblet in the air.

"To youth!" He proclaimed. "You hold onto it, my boy, because it's nothing more than a forest spring that dries up with years."

"To youth!" Uther and Arthur proclaimed with hearty unision. "You would be wise to listen to him Arthur. He's right," Uther said.

Drea watched the three men, having barely spoken five words. Her father was like the travelling minstrels, playing their horns and entertaining the crowds with his songs and stories. She wondered how he could do it-sit at the same table with the man who was responsible for the way his life had gone. The same man who's hands were covered in an unrelenting torrent of blood.

But there he was, performing for the king and the prince.

The three men talked and laughed for the next little while, while the servants streamed in with neverending urns of wine and fresh fruit. Every now and then Drea would be asked a question, which she woud be forced to answer with a smile, in that tiny little nonthreatening voice.

More than once she let her eyes fall onto the door, pretending to take a bite of a pear although her food had barely been touched. She wondered...but what was the point? He had made his decision, and that was fine with her. She had no friends now except her father, and she would survive without the friendship of a silly servant boy...

"Are you sure we've never met, Badrick? It seems like I remember you from somewhere." Uther was still laughing from the last joke that her father had made.

"No sire-I'm sure of it. Perhaps its the wine?" Viktir took another long sip from his goblet while Uther waved his hand in the air.

"Perhaps it is! You should join us tomorrow, you and your daughter."

Arthur suddenly became quiet, staring down at his platter and mirroring Drea. Viktir took note of this and asked carefully, "Join you for what, sire?"

"We're having a public execution tomorrow-my guards found a man practicing enchantments. We burn him tomorrow at dawn!"

Drea let out a sharp breath, her fists suddenly clutching in her lap. She didn't know what she found more revolting, the fact that they were going to murder a man tomorrow, or Uther's jovial tone when talking about it, though she figured some of that might have been the wine speaking.

For the first time that night, Viktir was at a loss of words. If he was to be hoenst with himself, he had rather enjoyed the night, though he would never admit that aloud to his daughter. She would never understand, and he wouldn't expect her to. He had been able to sit and dine with the man that had been his friend for years. There was a bizarre mixture of hate and love that Viktir had for Uther, and he held the tiniest sliver of hope that Uther would have changed.

But at the king's words, his hopes had been dashed on the rocks.

Before Viktir could even open his mouth to speak, Drea forced her chair back with a screech as the legs scraped against the stone. "Please excuse me," she said lowly. wanting to run out of that room as fast as she could. She felt that even breathing the same air as Uther would somehow poison her.

"Please excuse my daughter-she's been feeling ill today. She probably didn't want to lose herself in your presence." The words tumbled from his mouth, hoping that Uther would accept Drea's sudden rudeness as nothing more than faintness.


End file.
